weissschwarzfandomcom-20200222-history
Angel Beats! Re:Edit (Booster)
Combined reprint set of the Angel Beats! half of Angel Beats! & Kudwafter set, and Angel Beats! Extra. Card List Pictures Because the preview pictures on the offical WS site are way too small. (Note: These pictures were taken of the physical cards then cropped, so slight individual pixel-dimension differences may exist. Also, these pictures aren't linked to their card pages to retain the link to the full resolution image.) W31-E001 Kanade Sending Everyone Off.jpg W31-E002 Messenger of God Angel.jpg W31-E003 Battle Meeting, Kanade.jpg W31-E004 Yui's Sex Appeal.jpg W31-E005 Angel Wings, Kanade.jpg W31-E006 End of the Confrontation, Kanade.jpg W31-E007 A Good Understanding, Iwasawa & Hisako.jpg W31-E008 Worrying Kanade.jpg W31-E009 Cool Beauty, Iwasawa.jpg W31-E010 Kanade Standing Still.jpg W31-E011 Realizing a Dream, Yui.jpg W31-E012 Yuzuru's Heart, Kanade.jpg W31-E013 Parting Words, Kanade.jpg W31-E014 Passionate Girl, Yui.jpg W31-E015 Gldemo's Assistant, Yui.jpg W31-E016 Student Council President, Kanade.jpg W31-E017 Yui & Hinata.jpg W31-E018 Lonely Angel.jpg W31-E019 Kanade's Innocent Eyes.jpg W31-E020 Hypnotist, Naoi.jpg W31-E021 Kanade's Reason for Battle.jpg W31-E022 Always Energetic, Yui.jpg W31-E023 Mount Position, Yui.jpg W31-E024 Couple Who Are Alike, Yui & Hinata.jpg W31-E025 Straw Hat Kanade.jpg W31-E026 Casual Gesture, Kanade.jpg W31-E027 Normal Girl, Kanade.jpg W31-E028 Lots of Things to Do, Yui.jpg W31-E029 Kanade Under the Blue Skies.jpg W31-E030 Otonashi Understanding Kanade.jpg W31-E031 Memories of the Beat, Otonashi.jpg W31-E032 Always Together, Sekine & Irie.jpg W31-E033 Swimsuit Kanade.jpg W31-E034 Hardworking Fangirl, Yui.jpg W31-E035 Self-proclaimed God, Naoi.jpg W31-E036 Kanade's Quiet Appearance.jpg W31-E037 Guitar Performer, Iwasawa.jpg W31-E038 Kanade & Otonashi.jpg W31-E039 Iwasawa's Successor, Yui.jpg W31-E040 Battlefront's Enemy, Angel.jpg W31-E041 Baseball Girl, Yui.jpg W31-E042 Irie & Hisako.jpg W31-E043 Pink Cape, Kanade.jpg W31-E044 Strong Minded Guitarist, Hisako.jpg W31-E045 Awkward Confrontation, Kanade.jpg W31-E046 Otonashi Without Past Memories.jpg W31-E047 Two Faces, Naoi.jpg W31-E048 Song I Wanted to Sing.jpg W31-E049 Hypnotism.jpg W31-E056 Strategic Provocation, Yuri.jpg W31-E057 Resolved Conflict, Yuri.jpg W31-E058 Yuri's Independent Actions.jpg W31-E059 Winter Yuri.jpg W31-E060 Yuri's Invitation to the Battlefront.jpg W31-E061 Role of a Big Sister, Yuri.jpg W31-E062 Yuri's Fearless Gaze.jpg W31-E063 United Battlefront, Kanade & Yuri.jpg W31-E064 Skilled Martial Artist, Shiina.jpg W31-E065 Messenger, Yusa.jpg W31-E066 Highly Skilled Shiina.jpg W31-E067 Irregular in the World, Otonashi.jpg W31-E068 Godfather Yuri.jpg W31-E069 Yuri Defying an Unreasonable Fate.jpg W31-E070 Conflicted Otonashi.jpg W31-E071 Excellent Communicator, Yusa.jpg W31-E072 Like a Villian, Yuri.jpg W31-E073 Operator, Yusa.jpg W31-E074 Swimsuit Yuri.jpg W31-E075 Yuri's Time for Departure.jpg W31-E076 Unreasonable Request, Yuri.jpg W31-E077 Commander, Yui.jpg W31-E078 Graduation from This World, Yuri.jpg W31-E079 Separate Ways, Yuri.jpg W31-E080 SSS(Underworld Battlefront) Yuri.jpg W31-E081 Otonashi Searching for His Past.jpg W31-E082 Operation Start, Yuri.jpg W31-E083 Stinks at English, TK.jpg W31-E084 Noda & Ooyama.jpg W31-E085 Everyone's Pillar, Yuri.jpg W31-E086 Genius Hacker, Takeyama.jpg W31-E087 Hinata Looking Out for Allies.jpg W31-E088 Moodmaker, Hinata.jpg W31-E89 Rivalry, Noda.jpg W31-E090 Codename Takeyama.jpg W31-E091 Kanade's Friend, Yuri.jpg W31-E092 Hinata's Response to Her Feelings.jpg W31-E093 Proud Kunoichi, Shiina.jpg W31-E094 Takamatsu Not Taking Off Enough.jpg W31-E095 Unknown Identity, TK.jpg W31-E096 Famous Battlefront Combination, Hinata & Otonashi.jpg W31-E097 Matsushita the Fifth.jpg W31-E098 Operation Tornado.jpg W31-E099 Jet Engine.jpg W31-E100 Please call me Christ.jpg W31-E105 Little Braver Yui.jpg W31-E106 Kanade Tachibana.jpg W31-E107 Sekine Loves Pranks.jpg W31-E108 Powerful Performance, Irie.jpg W31-E109 Sub-leader, Hisako.jpg W31-E110 Crow Song Iwasawa.jpg W31-E111 Kanade Waking Up.jpg W31-E113 Yuri Nakamura.jpg W31-E114 MAX Tension, Shiina.jpg W31-E115 Student Council President, Otonashi.jpg W31-E116 Demonic Commander, Yuri.jpg W31-E050 Memories of Gldemo.jpg W31-E051 Time to Part Ways.jpg W31-E052 Somewhere, Someday.jpg W31-E053 Power to Protect.jpg W31-E054 A Girl's Ultimate Happiness.jpg W31-E055 Descending Angel.jpg W31-E101 After the Battle.jpg W31-E102 Memories of a Past Life.jpg W31-E103 Underworld Battlefront.jpg W31-E104 Fulfilled Feelings.jpg W31-E112 Somewhere, Someday.jpg W31-E117 Heart of the World.jpg